


Just Curious

by redledgers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Curious Jemma, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's curious about one particular woman she works with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Curious

Jemma didn’t particularly _like_ women, she liked Fitz, but she was, well, curious. Specifically one woman with whom she spent a lot of time.

This time, she was there for advice, but there was a lull in conversation and Jemma’s eyes kept flicking to Bobbi’s lips. Bobbi smiled, she understood, and she leaned forward to kiss Jemma softly.

Jemma was flustered when they broke apart, but she was also giddy. She moved this time, imitating the first kiss until suddenly Bobbi’s hands were on her waist and in her hair. Bobbi laughed after this kiss, fixing Jemma’s tousled hair when she ducked shyly. 

It became a thing. Well, less of a _thing_ thing and more of a casual hookup. If they ducked down a darkened hallway for a soft kiss, no one paid any mind, and it happened. And if Fitz wondered how Jemma got better at kissing, he never asked.

 Hunter, on the other hand, was pleased.


End file.
